The Promise
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: My first fic. R&R. Heero and Relena. What happens when Yuy (The idiot) tries to shoot himself . . . .


Shadow Cat: Hello!!! I'm new here and I'll be referred to as Cat since one of my alter egos has the same name as me!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meet Manty-Chan and Shadow Cat!!!!!!!!! TADA!!!!!!!!!!!! All right, here's the deal, this my first ficcy, soooooooo like R&R! Pretty PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!!!!!!!!!!!! I in no way own Gundam Wing and if I did I would so have Heero and Relena kiss. If you no like this couple then no read-ey. I'll except any review and all flamers will go towards the painful deaths of Kikyo and Dorothy! MUAWHAHHH THEY MUST DIE!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!! Okay anyway please read.  
  
** Denotes Heero's thoughts** *Denote's Heero's speech* ~Denotes Relena's speech~ ::stuffs Heero does um, yeah:: (..)Me (Yay!!!!)  
  
The Promise By: Shadow Cat  
  
**Just one more! Come on you can do it! Just one more minute and then it is all over It'll be all over  
  
I'd better get this over with before she finds out! But do I want to die now!? I just found my feelings  
  
Mission complete Time to get rid of the last remaining evidence**  
  
::The click of my gun is heard ringing in empty space of where an enemy base used to stand.::  
  
~NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!~  
  
**She found out, no I can't, go soft, not now!!!!!!!! Come on do it!! Pull the trigger! It's too late..she's already by my side with her hand clamped over my hand pulling the gun down.**  
  
~No, you can't do it!!!!!! I won't let you!!!!!!!!!~  
  
*Well, then I'll just have to move you aside!*  
  
~You can't! I..I.why won't you look at me anymore?~  
  
**Until that moment I had not looked at her, instead I looked at nothing, but I looked down and there she was, beautiful but shaking and crying, but able to keep a firm grip on the hand that held the gun.  
  
It'll be so easy to push her aside and end my nightmare!! Nightmare, is that what it is? No, it's fear, fear for her, if I get too attached I could put her life in danger. No, I can't do that I must end this now! But she's crying!**  
  
::I placed my hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes::  
  
*Princess, I have to, if you stay with me you will be killed, I can't let that happen, besides I am so tired of fighting. Please understand.*  
  
~No, you don't understand!!!!! I follow you and stay with you because I.I.. Because I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
(A.N// Shadow Cat: (alter ego) Well, IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!!!!! I thought she'd never get it out and that boy is soo damn thick headed!!!!!!!! Cat: Shadow Cat (alter ego) will be referred to as Shadow. Thanks. Manty-Chan: Shadow please calm down. Cat, Would like to finish. Shadow: sorry ^_^;;)  
  
**She said those words the words that I can't ignore because I love her too.**  
  
*Baby, it's just not meant to be, please!!!!! Leave here and forget about me!*  
  
~Don't you understand that I can never forget about you!!!!!!!!~  
  
*Sure you could, you are so beautiful that no man will ever be able to resist you, and you will fall in love with some nice, handsome gentleman, someone who can provide for you, something that I would never be able to do!*  
  
(Shadow: He is an.IDIOT!!!!! Can't he see that he is handsome, I mean with a body like that!!!!!!!!!! He is soooooooooooo stupid!!!!!!! Cat: He does have a nice body! ::drools:: Manty-Chan: I agree, but Shadow. STOP INTERRUPTING THE POEM!!!!!!! _ Cat: Manty-Chan ...^_^;;)  
  
::Then she did something that not even I foresaw, she slapped me, while tears were streaming from her eyes::  
  
~I love you and if you must kill yourself, you must kill me first!!~  
  
**She is my weakness, my soft spot**  
  
::Before I knew what I was doing the gun fell out of my hand and I gathered her up and kissed her::  
  
(Cat: It's about time he kissed her!!!!! I mean geez the only time they kissed was in the manga! Not even in the TV. show or after Endless Waltz I was sooooooooo peeved!!! Shadow and Manty-Chan: We agree!!!!!! ::nod heads:: )  
  
*I will never leave you, nor will I scare you like that again! I love you and I am not afraid of it anymore!*  
  
~You promise?~  
  
*I promise!*  
  
::And to seal that promise we kissed again::  
  
Shadow: That was sooooooooo Kawaii!!!!!!! ^___________^ Right soooooo everybody is going to Review and tell Cat how much you liked her poem, right? RIGHT? YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE.....  
  
Manty-Chan: SHADOW!!!!!!!!!! . YOU DO NOT WANT TO SCARE THE READERS AWAY!!!!!!!!!! Ahem! Any way tell us how you like!  
  
Cat: Please excuse them they are working on little sleep and an enormous amount of sugar! ^_^;; so please just review and tell me if you like! Please? Thank you!  
  
The Weasley: You forgot me you stupid baka! (idiot) The editor of your precious story! I control you!!! Buwhahaha!  
  
Shadow: . . . . . . .  
  
Manty-Chan: ::strangles her::  
  
The Weasley: ::makes funny type dieing noises::  
  
Cat: That would be my editor/friend The Weasley! ^.^  
  
Shadow: Stoppit! ::Pulls her offa The Weasley:: ::seething:: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE NICE ONE!! ::hits Manty-Chan w/ a frying pan::  
  
Cat: ::cackles evilly:: You got hit with a . . . . . FRYING PAN!!! Hahahaha! XD  
  
Weasley: Heyyyy only psycho peoples (like me) are allowed to hit other peoples on the head with frying pans!  
  
Cat: All my alter egos and I are psychotic enough to hit peoples with frying pans!!  
  
Manty-Chan -n- Shadow: Leave us outta thisssss!  
  
::Cat's weirdo brother (Ant) skips into the room::  
  
Ant: HIIII!!!  
  
Others: O.o  
  
Ant: Hey Weasley!  
  
Weasley: . . . . . Whattttt?  
  
Ant: ARE MY HANDS COLD!?! ::puts hands on Weasley's face::  
  
Weasley: ::emotionless:: Yes . . . . . . ::smack!:: ::Ant falls to ground unconscious::  
  
Shadow: He ::pause:: was ::pause:: SKIPPING  
  
Manty-Chan: Disturbing . . . . .  
  
Cat: Yes . . . . . ::remembers what Weasley said earlier:: Besides! I'm SO much more psychotic than youuuuu!  
  
Weasley: Are not!  
  
Cat: Are too!  
  
Weasley: Are not!  
  
Cat: Are too!  
  
Weasley: Are not!  
  
Cat: Are too!  
  
Weasley: Are not!  
  
Cat: Are too!  
  
Weasley: Are not!  
  
Cat: Are too!  
  
Shadow: Shut . . .up! ::hits both of them on the head with that God- forsaken-weapon. (also known as (bum bum bum) THE FRYING PAN!!::  
  
::Cat and Weasley fall to ground with legs up in air, twitching::  
  
Manty-Chan: Please review this wonderful mastery of writing!  
  
P.S.: Cat's Mom just got a promotion!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Fireworks* Everyone jump for joy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~* Adios Amigos!*~* ^_^ Shadow Cat ^_^ 


End file.
